necroticfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
Necrotic offers various minigames, below are a couple exclusive games on our server! Graveyard Arena The graveyard minigame is a game provided to our players where you can participate in a fun and safe arena killing zombies to earn fragments in which you can later exchange for various pieces of gear, weapons and cosmetics. To start this minigame you will need to head over to your spellbook and select the minigames teleport, after clicking this teleport you will be presented with multiple options, click once at the bottom of the screen to "Next Page" and then click the "Graveyard Arena" teleport. Once you make it over to the graveyard all you must do from here is either go through the dialogue of the Graveyard Guardian on site, or right click him and select "Start" from his menu. You can also access his rewards shop using this method. Inside the ring you will be presented with an endless amount of waves of zombies, these zombies will vary in levels and can increasingly get harder. The most recommended way to fight in this minigame is to use Ice Barrage while having your Soul Split prayer on. This way you can virtually fight forever, as long as you have prayer or restore potions to help you. Rewards * Bonecrusher - 350 Fragments * Fighter Torso - 500 Fragments * Fighter Hat - 200 Fragments * Runner Hat - 200 Fragments * Ranger Hat - 200 Fragments * Zombie Outfit - 25 Fragments per piece * Hand Cannon - 500 Fragments * Hand Cannon Shots - 2 Fragments ea. Rise Of The Six Rise Of The Six is another exclusive minigame we offer here at Necrotic. Basically, we give you the option to fight all six of the infamous Barrows Brothers at the same time, this opportunity comes with a price though. THIS FIGHT IS INSTANCED and you will lose items on death. Luckily, although this fight is potentially deadly you have more than enough time to simply teleport out of this instance if need be. You may also bring a party with you if you'd like, this gives you even faster killing times and can rack up your kill count quite nicely. Now, the way you earn Barrows gear is a tad bit different in this minigame. For each kill you make inside the game you will be rewarded with up to 2 points, 1 point if you are in a group and 2 if you are solo. The points you earn can be exchange with the Weird Old Man located just outside of the original Barrows location. This gives you the opportunity to spice up your Barrows experience and choose to use this method instead of the classic mounds located in the Barrows area. Rewards Dharok's Set * 110 Points ea. Verac's Set * Top & Bottom - 100 Points * Helm - 80 Points * Flail - 90 Points Torag's Set * Top & Bottom - 100 Points * Helm - 80 Points * Hammers - 90 Points Guthan's Set * Top & Bottom - 100 Points * Helm - 80 Points * Spear - 90 Points Karil's Set * Top & Bottom - 100 Points * Helm - 80 Points * Crossbow - 90 Points Ahrim's Set * Top & Bottom - 100 Points * Helm - 80 Points * Staff - 90 Points